


The hunt

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chases, Choking, F/M, Rape, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: He had released his prey a few minutes earlier, so its footprints were still perfectly visible in the green light. He had caught a cute girl a couple of weeks before, that was his prey.





	The hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: falling and getting hurt.

He wore his winter gear, put his night vision goggles on, and stepped out of his warm cabin into the snowy forest.

He had released his prey a few minutes earlier, so its footprints were still perfectly visible in the green light. Luckily it wasn't snowing so much so to make the track disappear so fast.

He had caught a cute girl a couple of weeks before, that was his prey.

He had locked her in the basement, handcuffed to a wall. He had waited to see if there would be a search for her, which had started a couple of days after he had captured her. Her family and friends thought she got lost in the woods while looking for mushrooms, so a research group had been formed and sent out to look for her. He had had to wait for them to lose hope to find her before releasing her for the hunt, but he didn't grow impatient: his prey had been very entertaining.

She was a fighter, he had found it out immediately; the healing scratches on his cheeks were a good proof.

He had beaten her until she had begged him to stop, at which point he had raped her. Her cries and sobs and tears had been so exciting that he had lasted only a few minutes, but it had been totally worth it.

He had given her increasingly disgusting things to eat, from raw meat to rotten vegetables to his own cum daubed on bread. She had starved herself rather than eat it.

And he had beaten and raped her repeatedly, even more than twice a day.

Oh, how she cried in pain every time he pressed on her bruises as he fucked her...

But it had gotten boring. She was growing weak and her inner fire was dying out.

So he had given her one last sparkle of hope, something that could revive her fighting spirit: freedom.

He had burned all of her clothes, he had brought her upstairs and he had pushed her in the snow.

"You better run." he had told her with an evil grin. "You won't have another chance to get away from me."

Despite the cold he had seen the fire sparkle again in her eyes. She didn't hesitate before turning her back to him and sprint towards the trees.

He took his time to get ready, wearing his warm clothes and taking up his bow and arrows.

The fresh snow crackled under his boots, the snowflakes were bright white dots falling around him, and everything was quiet under the trees. After all no animal was stupid enough as to run around during a snowy night.

He calmly followed the track left by his prey. By the depth of the footprints he could tell that she was already tired; she had slowed down after just a few metres inside the woods, her feet sinking deeper in the snow.

But she had kept going, as he noticed with amusement. She had kept on walking, barely stopping against a tree every now and then (to look back and check on him or catch her breath, he thought).

He was feeling very thrilled by that hunt, it had been a while since the last time his prey lasted so long. And in those unfavourable conditions too!

After a couple of kilometres he finally spotted her: she was shivering and hugging herself as she stumbled forward, her beautifully bruised body shaking uncontrollably for the cold.

He smirked and licked his lips. He could already taste his victory.

He stopped to aim with his bow, shooting an arrow towards her calf.

She cried out in pain, falling forward inside the snow.

He calmly got closer, but she forced herself up again and tried to run.

Unfortunately for her, her limp slowed her down too much, making it easy for him to catch up.

She often glanced behind and as soon as she saw him she started to mutter something, frantically trying to speed up.

As he got closer and closer he managed to understand what she was saying; she was repeating one word in a panicked tone: no, no, no.

When he was close enough to touch her he brushed her hair, which made her sob and turn around.

"Please, no!" she had simply said.

"You had your chance." he replied.

She tried to put up a fight, but she was too weak and cold and tired and hurt.

It was easy for the man to grab her and push her down, deep into the snow.

It was easy for him to dominate her, pinning her down with his own weight.

What hadn't been easy for him had been preventing her from scratching him again as he forced himself onto her.

She still had the fighting spirit of the first day inside her, which was proved by how desperately she tried to hurt him with her nails or teeth.

He had to punch her in the face and stun her to be able to undo his trousers.

All that struggling had excited him, which was proved by his erection.

He raped her again, ramming as hard as he could in her shivering body.

He grunted and panted, closing his hands around her neck to choke her.

She uselessly tried to breathe, scratching his gloved hands to make him let go.

He looked straight into her panic-filled eyes as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, her chest moving up and down as she struggled to get air inside her lungs.

He thrust faster and harder as his excitement grew at seeing the light fading in her eyes.

He got stronger as she weakened, he felt his own fire blaze as hers died out.

He came deep inside her for the last time just when she lost consciousness, going limp underneath him.

He panted, satisfied by the way that hunt went down.

He let go of her neck and fixed his trousers, shivering for the cold.

He retrieved his bloody arrow and went back to his cabin, warming up with a cup of tea.

He left her there, her stiffening body spread in an obscene position, the falling snow gradually covering her. It would be impossible to find her before spring, which was still a long way away. And before it came he would surely find another prey to hunt.


End file.
